Cats and Dogs
by Late Night Author
Summary: Cooper wants a dog and Sebastian doesn't. When Cooper gets a dog, Sebastian decides to fight fire with fire.


**Summary: Cooper wants a dog and Sebastian does. When Cooper gets a dog, Sebastian decides to fight fire with fire.**

* * *

**Cats and Dogs  
A Coopbastian Oneshot**

"Hey!" Cooper walked into their apartment, "Look? I picked up dinner."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Why? You never pick up dinner."

"I thought I'd let you have a break from cooking," Cooper kissed him.

Sebastian looked in the bag, "But you hate sushi."

"But you don't," Cooper said.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously and sat down at the table.

"We don't have to eat at the table," Cooper said.

"You won't let me eat in there because it's a two thousand dollar couch," Sebastian said.

"I can just flip the cushion if you spill anything," Cooper shrugged.

Sebastian sat the food on the coffee table suspiciously. Cooper was so up to something.

Cooper put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Okay, stop," Sebastian said quickly, putting the food away and scooting to the end of the couch, "You're freaking me out."

"What?" Cooper demanded.

"All of this!" Sebastian gestured around, "What's up with you?"

Cooper snorted, "Does something have to be up?"

Sebastian stared at him.

"Okay," Cooper sighed, "I want to get a dog."

"I'm not a dog person, Cooper," Sebastian said.

Cooper gave him those god damned puppy eyes he had.

"Seriously?" Sebastian snorted, "You want a dog in this apartment with all your designer stuff?"

"Well…yeah!" Cooper said confidently.

"Right," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You never go through with these ideas anyways."

* * *

"COOPER ANDERSON!" Sebastian yelled when he woke up and there was a puppy beside him instead of his husband.

"Yeah?" Cooper peeked.

Sebastian stared at him for a second before gesturing to the dog.

"Ain't he cute?" Cooper walked in and petted the dog, "His name is Charlie."

"Did you buy everything you need?!" Sebastian demanded.

"Like what?" Cooper asked.

"Bowls, dog food, training pads!" Sebastian yelled.

"I'll…um…be right back," Cooper grabbed his jacket and ran out the front door.

Sebastian huffed and stared at the dog, "Your owner is going to have a serious problem next time he wants to have sex."

The dog barked.

"Shut up," Sebastian said simply and turned over in bed.

Charlie growled playfully and tugged on the covers.

"Knock it off," Sebastian said, pulling the covers back.

Charlie barked.

"Shut up," Sebastian said again.

The dog jumped on him.

Sebastian picked him up and put him on the floor, 'Ha."

Charlie jumped back up.

"I don't like you already," Sebastian said, turning over away from the puppy again.

* * *

The next morning Cooper woke up to Sebastian lying beside him. He ran a hand down Sebastian's naked back, smiling.

Charlie was laying at the bottom of his feet and rolled over and was face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"What the-" Cooper cut himself off, "SEB!"

"What?" Sebastian groaned.

"What the hell is that?" Cooper demanded.

"That's Cheshire," Sebastian smirked.

"You got a cat…then you named it after Alice and Wonderland?" Cooper demanded.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "At least I bought the right stuff."

"That's a Siamese cat! Those things are mean!" Cooper said.

"They're not all mean!" Sebastian defended.

"I'm not having a cat!" Cooper said.

"Well, I'm not having a dog!" Sebastian said.

"Fine!" Cooper said.

"Fine!" Sebastian grabbed his things and moved back to the guest room where he originally started when he moved in.

* * *

"Hey," Cooper said, "Will you come back to bed?" he asked the next night.

"Thank God," Sebastian said and got up.

"You're just going to let her wander around the apartment?" Cooper asked quietly.

"Yeah, she won't do anything," he looked at the sleeping cat and followed Cooper into their bedroom.

Cooper grabbed his hands and kissed him, pushing him gently on the wall, kissing his neck.

Sebastian smiled, falling onto the bed and kissing him.

Charlie jumped up and barked just as Cooper was getting Sebastian's shirt off.

Cooper sighed, "Just ignore him," he kissed him again.

Charlie barked and moved up in between them.

They both groaned and turned over.

"Goodnight," Cooper said.

* * *

The next night, Charlie was in the guest room with his food, water, and training pads, Cheshire was in the living room asleep, and Cooper and Sebastian had their door closed with their own activities going on.

Cooper pinned Sebastian's hands above his head as he kissed his neck.

"Cooper," Sebastian moaned.

Cooper laughed quietly, releasing his hands and nuzzling his neck.

Sebastian grabbed his back, enjoying the friction.

Cooper smiled, kissing his shoulders.

The door creaked open and the cat meowed.

Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"Maybe we should've just gotten a kid," Cooper said, "At least they know when to be quiet."

"Cooper...I'm twenty. No," Sebastian snickered.

Cooper rolled his eyes, "I'm ignoring that cat," he started kissing his chest.

Cheshire jumped on the bed and meowed loudly.

Sebastian sighed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Cooper turned over and pulled him to his chest, closing his eyes.

Damn animals.


End file.
